With the development of information technology (IT), IT devices such as personal computers, cellular phones, and smartphones are used daily. At the same time, an eye health problem caused by continuous use of these devices has surfaced, and a device for reducing eye strain has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
Causes of eye strain due to use of personal computers and the like include intense light from screens, fast movement of text by scrolling, and the like. For a portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone, flicker reduction by increasing speed of response to text scrolling has been proposed (Patent Document 2).